1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aroma composition which contains a certain specific sesquiterpene ketone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a fragrance raw material isolable from lichens, there is known the oak moss oil, which is obtained, for example, from Evernia prunastri, a kind of lichen growing on oak. The oil is used as a fixer for perfume and fragrances of the chypre or fougere type, for instance.
It is reported that 1,5,8,8-tetramethylbicyclo[8.1.0]undec-5-en-2-one was isolated from a species of liverworts, Plagiochila acanthophylla subsp. japonica. [This sesquiterpene ketone is called "bicyclohumulenone"; cf. H. Nozaki et al., J.C.S. Chem. Comm., 1979, pages 174-175.]
Furthermore, it is known that muscone (3-methylcyclopentadecanone-1) and cyclopentadecanone have a musk-like odor and that civetone (cycloheptadecen-9-one-1) has a civet-like odor. These macrocyclic ketones are used as fixers in perfume and fragrance formulations.
An object of the invention is to provide the use, as a perfume or fragrance or flavor material, of a certain sesquiterpene ketone having a characteristic odor distinct from the odors of the so-far known macrocyclic ketones.
This object as well as other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.